Recent years have witnessed proposals for a hearing aid that receives the audio of a television, CD, or other such external device directly from an external input terminal via wireless means (such as by Bluetooth), rather than picking up the sound with a microphone.
With this hearing aid, the audio of a television, CD, or other such external device can be enjoyed as a clear sound that is free from noise. This makes the hearing aid more pleasant to use for the user.
However, when the user and his family are sitting around a table while watching television, for example, the user may be unable to catch his family's conversation that is received by the microphone.
In view of this, a constitution has been disclosed with which an audio signal inputted wirelessly or with a wire from an external device to an external input terminal (external input signal) is mixed with an audio signal acquired by a microphone provided to the hearing aid (microphone input signals), and this mixture is provided to the user from a receiver.
With this hearing aid, if the sound pressure level of the audio signal acquired by the microphone (microphone input signal) is over a specific level, an attempt is made to solve the above-mentioned problem by weakening the audio signals from the external device (external input signal).